


Haunt

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn scared Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Haunt  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Gunn/Fred  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Gunn scared Fred.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word haunt on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Fred’s eyes shot daggers at Gunn across the room. She couldn’t believe he’d had the audacity to pull something like that. Especially on her. She was his girlfriend. He said he loved her.

“What’s going on?” Angel glanced at the two of them before he sat down.

Cordy leaned over and whispered in Angel’s ear, “Apparently, Gunn almost scared Fred to death.”

“He did?”

Fred nodded her head. “And if he does it again, I’ll haunt his ass.”

“Come on, Baby. Don’t be that way.” Gunn walked towards her; his arms open wide in surrender. “You know I love you.”


End file.
